Stressed Out
by PandoraStar123
Summary: The titans East is back! With their newest team mate Con. They haven't been working as a team lately. When they take a break from saving Steel City, what happens? And what happens when Speedy feels "something" for Con which can be maybe more than friends? Read on to find out! Rated T because im paranoid. XD
1. Stressed Like Never Before

Stressed Out Chapter 1  
Hey guys! I'm back with another teen titan fanfic! Starring my oc Con from New Teammate, New Friend.  
So I might use villain OCs but highly unlikely. I will only use them if I have writers block. Ok I guess that covers everything. Enjoy chapter 1!

_**Con's POV:  
**_Ugh. Ever since I met the Titans, my life has been hard. I've met my brother again and I saw my best friend again Bumble Bee, aka Karen Beacher.  
"How many times have I told you?! That's a super computer! NOT A FOOT STOOL!" I hear Bee screech. It sounds like Speedy put his foot on the computer-again-.  
"Hey, hey, watch it! Speedy come on put your stinkin feet down and Bee, quit yelling at everybody," I hear certain boy say.  
"Hey Aqualad! Maybe you can actually help instead of being lazy all the time!"  
"Nos dieron la cena! Es tacos de pescado! (translate: We got dinner! It's fish tacos!)" I hear two Mexicans shout.  
"Aww Mas and Menos! Did you get fish tacos again?" Speedy shouts. I sigh and walk to the living room. I see them shouting at each other and I levitate some water that came from Aqualad's pool and put it over theur heads. They stop shouting and look up.  
"Okay guys! One last time! You guys have to stop yelling at each other. You do that every day! Don't you get tired of that?" I yell at them. I let go of the water so they can all get soaked, well, everyone except Aqualad because, well, he can dry off easily. They all scream and I go back to my room but I soon hear an alarm and red flashes.  
"Trouble!" I shout. Plasma is terrorizing the city...

**-Down at the City-**  
We drive in the E car with Speedy in his New motorcycle that Cyborg made a month ago. Bee parked the car and Aqualad, Bee, Mas n Menos, and I all got out as quickly as possible. Speedy took off his helmet and notched a bow to his arrow.  
"Alright, where is Plasma?" Speedy says with excitement.  
"Over there!" I point. Plasma is near the Bay Bridge and picking up cars and shaking them so people will fall out.  
I concentrated hard and butterfly wings came out from my back.  
"I'll go first," I shouted over the noise.  
"Wait!" Aqualad shouts. I didn't quite hear that and I flew towards Plasma. He notices and shoots some goo crap at me. I dodge and levitate some cars.  
"Say buh bye you big pile of crap!" I said and flung the cars toward him.  
"Gaaaaaah!" Plasma shouts. I see Bee and she stings him 10 times so he can stay down a bit. Aqualad comes up with water under his feet and shoots powerful streams of water at Plasma. Plasma screams again and falls to the ground. His purple-pinkish goo washed off of him and revealed his true human form. Mas n menos and Speedy look at us with opens mouths. I fly down to them and so did AquaLad and Bee.

_**AquaLad's POV:  
**_It has been awhile since Con and I had a real talk. Like one doesn't involve me getting wet with the others. I sit with her in silence in the E-Car with Mas n Menos, and Bee being the driver.  
"So what should we do today?" Bee said in the uncomfortable silence. There was no answer. Con was resting her head on her hand and staring in the window and mas n menos said nothing mas was sitting on my right and menos was sitting in the passenger seat.  
"Hey, I know we've been fighting for this whole month but a team is a team. So, anybody want to go visit the Titans West?" She asked. Mas n Menos nodded and so did Con. Speedy, on his motorcycle, nods and then I sigh and say, "Sure."

**At the Titan's Tower (West) Robin's POV  
**Everything is noisy as usual. BeastBoy and Cyborg are having an argument over tofu and meat. Starfire and Raven were out. I'm playing video games.  
"Tofu!"  
"Meat!"  
"Tofu!"  
"Meat!'  
"Come on BB! We had this conversation for years already! And—" Cyborg was cutoff and I was interrupted by a face on the screen.  
"Wussup Sparky?"  
"BumbleBee!" We all shout.  
"Hey guys!" She paused and looked at us, "Where's Star and Rae?" She asked.  
"Shopping." I said.  
"Oh, so we're thinking of visiting you guys! Sounds ok?"  
"For the record, it wasn't my idea AquaLad! You guys keep fighting and—" We heard a girl argue in the background.  
"Hehe, yeah, that's Con. We've been, under a lot of stress lately, so whaccha say? Can we visit?"  
"No, no no! Every time I have to dump water on you guys so you stop shouting and—can they hear me?" Con asked to Bee.  
"Yeah they can hear you!" Bee replied.  
"Sure! We haven't seen you guys since we've defeated the brother hood of evil!" Cyborg said happily.  
"We're on our way!" Bee said. "Shut up you two quit fighting!" And the screen went black.  
"Looks like we have a surprise for us!" Robin said to BeastBoy and Cyborg. They both nodded.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is finished! Okay! I no it's a bit too long. But I needed the story to make sense. I'll try and update my other teen titan stories asap! But for now, ciao bella!


	2. Sumer Vacation for Titans East?

_**Stressed Out Chapter 2**_  
_**Summer Vacation?**_

**Pandora:** I haven't looked at this story for a long time and I really love this story so I'm back!  
**Con:** -sarcastically- Yay  
**AquaLad:** Joy to the world for Pandora is here…  
**Mas n menos:** Sigue con la historia! (get on with the story!)  
**Pandora:** Okay okay!  
**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

* * *

**Con's POV:**  
When we arrived at the Titan East Tower, I was already fuming.  
"BumbleBee what's up girl?" Cyborg said to Bee as we entered the T-shaped house.  
"Well, you know heroes these days, kicking baddies and putting them in jail," Bee said while pretending to punch a person.  
"Have we met before?" Cyborg asked me.  
"Yeah I was battling Angel from that HIVE Academy," I told him and he remembers.  
"That's right! How's your brother doing, Fiery Spot right?" He asked me.  
"Well, since then I haven't heard from him so I'm assuming swell," I guessed. It's true. We haven't seen each other ever since the day I've been a test monkey.  
"Anyways, Robin and the others are excited that Titans East is coming over here. He always said that you guys needed a vacation!" Cyborg told Bee who frowned.  
"Titans East doesn't need a vacation. We are perfectly fine on kicking bad guy butt!" Bee said to him.  
"Robin meant that you guys are working yourselves too hard," Cyborg tried to explain to her but Bee ended up yelling at him instead.  
"Well, I'll get out of your hair.." I awkwardly said and rushed to the living room.  
"Señora Con! ¿Por qué están discutiendo Cyborg y Bee?" (Senora Con! Why are Cyborg and bee arguing?) Mas asked me.  
"Well why don't you ask them?" I muttered. I see Starfire floating in the air talking to Robin and gasps as she notices me.  
"Friend Con!" She flies to me to give me the tightest hug I've ever received.  
"H-hi starfire! C-can't breathe here!" I said weakly since I couldn't breathe.  
Starfire lets go of me and asks, "Why were AquaLad and you arguing on the car that runs on wheels?"  
"oh that? Oh something stupid that's all!" I replied and AquaLad comes in after I said that line.  
"Damn," I cursed under my breath.  
"Dude! Long time no see!" I here BeastBoy shout to AquaLad.  
"Yeah BeastBoy! So…" Then I didn't even bother to listen and I levitate a couple of rocks lying on the ground to pass time.  
"Robin! Our friends finally came!" Starfire told Robin when the whole gang was in the living room. Speedy sits next to me and puts his feet up on the super computer. And as usual, Bee narrows her eyes and flies towards him.  
"SPEEDY! FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME! THAT'S A SUPER COMPUTER! NOT A FOOT STOOL!" Jee whiz that line is getting a bit old now. AquaLad looks at me and I shrug.  
"Way to go to state the obvious Bee," Speedy said in monotone.  
"Ellos están peleando otra vez!" (They are fighting again!) Mas n Menos shouts.  
"Gee way to state the obvious!" I told to Mas n Menos and they frown at me. Speedy and bee keep arguing but Robin decides to break it up by throwing a birdarang at them.  
"Guys, you are acting like you're seven. Quit arguing and enjoy your vacation," Robin told them.  
"This is a vacation?" Bee asked Robin.  
"To be exact, _summer_ vacation," BeastBoy says.  
"Well then, this is one long summer vacation for us," I mutter to myself.

* * *

**Pandora:** Summer vacation? Since when did heros take a break Robin? Anyways, R&R pretty please with a cherry on top?


	3. Vacationing Day 1

**_Stressed Out_**  
**_Chapter 3 Vacationing Day 1_**  
Me: Hey everybody! Here with a new chapter! So exciting! Anyways I'm not dead, I've just been a bit lazy to be honest… But I have nothing to do so I'll update some stories! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

* * *

**Con's POV:**  
Well, first day of our so called 'vacation'. All I see is AquaLad teaming up with Speedy to take down BeastBoy and Cyborg in a video game, Robin and Starfire talk to each other all the time, Bee is always training even though Robin forced her not too, and Mas n Menos are always bugging Raven about her horror books.  
"Take that BB!" I hear AquaLad shout.  
"Dude, not on my watch!" BeastBoy shouted back.  
"Take him out BB, I got Speedy!" Cyborg told BeastBoy.  
"I'm going to beat you up Cy!" Speedy said while grinning like a mad man.  
I always hand by myself levitating random objects in the room. So basically, my summer vacation, is more like training my brain. _This is so boring._ I levitate a small trash can and twirl it around. _Super boring._ I yawned and set the trash can back where it was. I decided to go to my temporary room and changed into my normal looking clothes. I headed out to a mall without telling the others.

**AquaLad's POV:**  
After getting beaten my BB and Cyborg in the video game, I looked around for Con.  
"Hey guys? Where's Con?" I asked while flipping my head around every corner.  
"Why you wanna know AquaLad? So you two can make out?" Speedy smirked while making kissing noises. My ears felt hot and I told him to shut up.  
"Fine if you won't tell me where she is, I'll find her myself," I immediately started with her room. When I got there I knocked on the door twice and asked if she was there. Few seconds passed and she didn't say anything. I opened the door to see her outfit on the bed, neatly spread out. One thing that came to my mind _she left_.

**Con's POV:**  
After an hour or so I thought about walking back to the tower. Until a big "boom" caught my eyes.  
"RUN!"  
"Plasmus is here! RUN!"  
"EW IT'S DISGUSTING RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"  
I run towards the direction people are running away from and encounter a slim that's covered in so many green eyes.

**AquaLad's POV:**  
"She couldn't have disappeared AquaLad. Your over exaggerating, she might be out for a walk," Bee suggested after I told them the story.  
"Did she leave her communicator?" Robin questioned.  
"N-no," I stammer.  
"Then she didn't leave or disappeared," Robin said reassuringly.  
"But—" I was cut off by the alarm and on the screen was a girl getting her butt kicked by Plasmus. He shot a blob of.. something and she made impact with a wall.  
"Who is she?" Robin questioned. The camera zoomed in on her face and everybody stared at it.  
"CON!" We all shrieked.

**Con's POV:**  
I get slammed into a wall and my back cracks.  
"Ouch," I groan. I stood up in pain with my legs quivering and levitate a bunch of loose rocks.  
"Hey puddy face, eat dirt!' And hurdled the rocks at him. The rocks were big so I crumpled down in agony and my head screamed inside. The purple thing screams and ignores me. I take this as an opportunity to levitate some cars. I point a finger at it and they float in the air. I make a flick of a finger and they crash into it. It screams and it attacks me.  
"Titans, go!" I suddenly hear.

**AquaLad's POV:**  
"Titans, go!" Robin commanded after we found the location of where Plasmus and Con were.  
We all charge after Plasmus. Bee stinging the hell out of it while Mas n Menos tag team together and tied it up. Cyborg and BeastBoy also tagged teamed together with BeastBoy flying and Cyborg shooting from his cannon. Starfire shoots bolts out of her hands and I use my powers to drown the thing.  
"Con, take cover!" I shouted above the noise as I got closer to her.  
"I never give up or surrender for that matter," She says as she stands up but falls back down.  
"Just. Take. Cover." I commanded her. She does the exact opposite! She use her wings to fly and gets into the battleground.

* * *

Me: Welp that went well. It's weird this chappie but it was okay… I guess XD This does not sound like any vacation to me. Isn't the titans east suppossed to take a damn vacation? XP Any who, I'll try to update periodically from now on! (I said I'll try to)


End file.
